1. Technical Field
This invention relates to children""s wagons that are used to transport children or other articles. These types of vehicles have convertible features for specific use requirements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type typically have a central body mounted on wheels with an extending handle by which the wagon can be pulled.
Examples of such wagons can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,243, 3,318,612, 5,538,267, 5,833,215 and 5,957,248.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,243 a portable luggage cart can be seen wherein a toy wheeled vehicle has a pair of hinged transport compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,612 is directed to a foam construction kit that can be configured into a children""s play vehicle having two seating areas supported on a central fixed wheeled platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,267 discloses a convertible toy wagon with additional storage capacity. A main body portion has a pair of wheel assemblies with an interchangeable handle and interior storage compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,215 a convertible wheeled wagon is illustrated which can be adapted into multiple sections such as a wagon, picnic table and chair as well as a child""s car seat.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,428 a folding children""s wagon can be seen wherein the wagon is divided by a transverse hinge assembly so as to fold upon itself with removable wheel assemblies and rail extension elements.
Applicant""s device is directed to an expandable wagon compartment with a concealed center expansion section between 2 two-wheeled enclosures and having a deployable handle.
A convertible children""s wagon that provides for adaptive use and storage configurations. The wagon includes oppositely disposed interconnected sections that form a four-walled transportation compartment with a hinged handle assembly extending therefrom. An interengaged center section allows the respective end sections to be telescopically advanced from one another to a pre-determined use configuration. The handle assembly is stored beneath so as to be pivotally deployed and selectively extended for use.